Fears
by Quietanonymous
Summary: Fran is scared of arthropods and Viper is afraid of burning money. When Viper presents to Fran his fear, he decides to return the favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Fears

Summary: Fran is scared of arthropods and Viper is afraid of burning money. When Viper presents to Fran his fear, he decides to return the favor.

Chapter one

The Varia was on one of Italy's many beaches. The sand was nice and warm, the water almost a crystal like color. It was beautiful really, and Fran wasn't enjoying it at all. Fran never really liked outings. His skin was pale, so he burned easily and they always ended in some form of embarrassment. Not to mention how everyone around them- namely Lussuria and Belphegor were acting so damn happy, it was annoying. So Fran decided he would get away from them.

As Fran walked down the beach, he noticed a rocky cove like area. _Perfect._ He thought and made his way towards it. When he got to it he found a comfy looking rock and sat on it, looking around. It was all pretty much rock and sand, with little pools of water and best of all was he was the only one there. The teal haired assassin shut his eyes and relaxed, focusing on the sounds around him- The distant chatter of people, the moving of the waves and the sound of the wind going through holes of various sizes in the rocks around him. All in all it was quite calming.

His peace was soon shattered though, as a clicking noise invaded his ears. Cracking open an eye, he looked around him. A spot of red caught his attention and he froze, opening his other eye. In front of him sat the source of the noise- a crab. Fran felt a bit of fear creep into him.

Fran had a fear of arthropods; there was no getting around that. Spiders, crabs, hell even butterflies; they were all creepy. He was frozen, unable to get away, nor look away from the creature before him. Fran the noticed something colorful land on the rock next to him

A butterfly.

Fran's eyes went back and forth between the two, not wanting them to make a move without his knowledge. Next a spider came out of a crook in a rock that was two feet away from him.

A spider, a butterfly, and a crab.

The illusionist could only watch in fear as more of the three species came. Two more butterflies, another crab, and another spider. Fran's hands shook.

Can they smell fear? Fran didn't know, but he certainly wasn't sticking around to find out. He got up as they began to move towards him and he briskly walked away, back to the rest of the Varia.

When he got back to the group he sat with Viper under the umbrella. It had been ten years since the Arcobaleno war, and her body had grown to that of a twenty year-olds due to their fast growth rate. She looked at him, smirking.

"Back so soon, Fran?"

Realization dawned on the male "that was an illusion, wasn't it?"

"You just realized that? I guess you really are afraid of those things." Viper said, her smirk growing.

Fran gave her a blank look "says the girl afraid of burning money."

She scowled "that's a completely valid fear, brat!"

"Of course it is, of course it is." He said, patting her on the shoulder.

Her scowl grew "at least I'm not afraid of butterflies."

"Touché. I will get you back for this." he warned her, relaxing on his back.

She snorted and pulled out some money to count. "Good luck with that."

**This was pretty fun to write. I have to say that I also find arthropods to be creepy and the thought of burning money is just horrible. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter two

Viper silently made her way to the living room of the Varia mansion. When she got there, she sat on the couch, looked at the fire and almost shrieked. In it was a stack of money. Money!

"I need water!" standing up she bolted to the kitchen and got some water. When she got back to the fire she poured it onto the flame, but it didn't work. If anything it had made it worse. "Maybe it's an oil fire." She quickly grabbed a towel and tried to put it out, but the towel caught fire and she gave a frustrated and fearful yell.

"Having fun viper?"

She spun and glared at her fellow illusionist "you did this didn't you?"

"Did what" he asked innocently.

She pointed at the fire "you did tha-"she stopped abruptly staring in shock at the fire place. Were there was once a fire with a pile of money for kindling, there was now an empty and completely spotless fireplace. "wha- illusion."

Fran smirked "I can't believe it took you so long to figure that out. Fear really does effect the mind."

She scowled, glaring at him under her hood. "Are you satisfied?"

"Quite."

"Humph, good."

The two illusionists stood in silence, but Viper soon broke it. "Want to go scare the shit out of Bel?"

"Of course. How about afterwards we get some lunch?" Viper nodded and the two made their way to Bel's room. "So what's that fake prince scared of?"

"Hum… if I'm correct it's dogs." Viper answered.

"Dogs? Really?" Fran asked.

"Yep"

Fran smirked. "Well this will be fun" and indeed it was.

**Hope you enjoyed this little story. If you're curious, they got pizza for lunch.**


End file.
